isle_roblox_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Badges
Badges There are many badges within Isle, and most likely more to come. There is a total of 20 '''badges collectible currently. '''The Air The Air is a way to escape via Plane, which needs to be powered by a Plane Wheel, Steering Wheel and the Propeller. These objects can be found within the destroyed warehouse, the locked warehouse and the dock/warehouse. (For easy finding, the Plane Wheel is located in the locked warehouse, the steering wheel would be found in the warehouse or dock and the Propeller can be found in the destroyed warehouse.) The plane is only able to carry 2''' people so if you are a trio, etc, 1 of you have to stay behind. T'''he Sea The sea is a way to escape via Boat, which needs to have fuel in it and a decoy module. It is very easy to escape by however the items needed to locate are found within the locked warehouse and the Level 2 door from the crashed boat (Your Spawn. The fuel is found in the broken warehouse.) The reason you may need a decoy module is if you launch without a module placed, the boat will be destroyed and you will die. The fuel is self explanatory. The Facility The Facility is some of the hardest ways to escape in my opinion as you need to find codes in order to active a teleporter which will take you to a safe location. There are trip-wires, turrets and a whole bunch of things in-order to finally escape. This is not really recommended if you are quite slow. You need to find the facility via cave, then when entering the facility go through a vent, activate the co-ordinates and go on into the portal in your merry way, Finally escaping the Island. The Collector This badge is collected when getting 20-35 collectibles within Isle. The Predator This badge can be earned when either killing a mercenary squad, or dealing damage to a mercenary squad while somebody else can take it out. (Drones DON'T count.) The Explorer Collected by finding all buttons and entering the big door in Ape City. The Power Very Simply earned by activating all electricity within the area via the generators. The Companion This is earned by finding the drone at the island near the water villas. The Champion Obtained by killing the second wave of mercenaries, commonly referred as Elite Merceneries before a certain update. (NO LONGER OBTAINABLE.) The Persistent Gained by hacking a Level 4 Crate using a Master Code Bypasser. The True Champion This is gained by eliminating the second wave of mercenaries referred to as Elite Mercenaries within a more recent update. The Encounter This is obtained by being woken up by Stan (The Monster) and scaring him off with a good gun. Ṳ̵̼͕̱̪̻N̝͕͉K̵Ṉ̛̹O̮̜̪͕͙W͞N̼̤̺ ͎̮̰ 4''' '''Murder 2 people and then sleep in Stan's domain, usually the mountains. This does not always work. The Corrupted Murder 2 people in order to achieve this. The Hoarder Collect every single collectible including new-ones. The Diver This is obtained by using 2000 Oxygen from a tank. You must also enter underwater cave under lake portal. The Key Obtain any of the 4 artifacts. The Robot Get killed by 'Agent B6'. He spawns when you equip a artifact. The Eyes Get killed by the gigantic serpent within the caves. The Stranger 'Find God' This is possibly obtained when you get shot, you have about a medium percent chance of meeting him. The Truth This is by far the hardest badge to get within the game as you need to collect 4 artifacts found within the game. When you officially get all the artifacts you will be teleported to a strange place. There is a 'head' named //IVORY-MIND//. Soon enough when you are right about to die, a 'thing' appears saving you from absolute death. You will have to continue to fight Agents (Robots) to waste your time as the exit protocol takes you to safety. Soon enough you will go to a certain place and when you reach the end, you will be awarded 'The Truth' badge.